Razones
by Karoru Gengar
Summary: —Si quieres quedarte, nos quedaremos, Fred.—Sintió su rostro sonrojarse con fuerza, ignorante ante la mirada incrédula y llena de sorpresa que Fazbear expresaba. Tampoco vio el rubor carmín floreciendo en su rostro. Continuó, sintiendo casi que le faltaba el aire.—Te quiero lo suficiente como para hacer lo que se te plazca. [Yaoi] [Lemon] [Freddy Fazbear x Lydan M/OC] [Humanizados]


N/A: Bueno, aquí vine con este One-Shot que escribí por un buen rato de oscio. No tiene nada que ver con alguna historia ni nada. Sólo es un pequeño Test de mí misma para ver si sirvo para Lemon.

¿Por qué? Simple, "Corazón de Metal" tendrá Lime en capítulos futuros -con suerte irá a Lemon- y como lo más lejano fue Hetero y en "Alma de Metal" fue hetero, teníaa

que familiarizarme aún más con el yaoi. Lo inicié hacía tres semanas, pero no hice ni la mitad y pensé "¿Qué cojones? No sirvo para Lemon" pero como ya casi acabo el cap 5 de mi fic Yaoi de FNAF 2 tenía que ponerme las pilas, ¡y lo terminé!

Advertencias: Robofilia [Robot x Humano], Yaoi [Hombre x Hombre], Lime, Ligero Lemon, Escenas sexuales explícitas -No llega a la última fase del sexo, lo del lápiz y sacapuntas, ¿okey?, y errores de ortografía -¡se me van algunas!- Esto es para mayores de 18 -aunque yo tengo 15 XD-.

Summary: —Si quieres quedarte, nos quedaremos, Fred.—Sintió su rostro sonrojarse con fuerza, ignorante ante la mirada incrédula y llena de sorpresa que Fazbear expresaba. Tampoco vio el rubor carmín floreciendo en su rostro. Continuó, sintiendo casi que le faltaba el aire.—Te quiero lo suficiente como para hacer lo que se te plazca.

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's no me pertenece, sino al sexy Scott. La imagen de portada le pertenece a BlasticHeart, el sexy Purple Guy -al cual todos quieren matar y nada tiene que ver con este Fic de Mierda-. Lydan es el único que me pertenece y con eso basta y sobra. No gano nada con esto -¿alguien iría a pagarme por escribir esta mierda?-.

PD: Si vienes a joder con que no te gusta este fic y ya leíste las advertencias dejáme decirte que te lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Lydan se preguntaba muchas cosas, sí. Una de ellas y la más importante según él- era por qué estaba enamorado de alguien como él.

¿Quieren que las cuente? ¡No hay problema, lectoras y lectores!

Una de ellas era que el "afortunado" era Freddy Fazbear, el famoso animatrónico humanoide cantante de una pizzería en Estados Unidos. Pizzería con grandes secretos que la gran clientela ignoraba.

La segunda era que él, Lydan Murtons, era un joven de nacionalidad mexicana -con conocimientos obligados de inglés- que había solicitado el empleo por una gran necesidad. Sólo por necesidad y, él sabía que enamorarse de Fazbear era para nada profesional.

La tercera era que ambos eran del mismo sexo. El dicho de "para el amor no hay edad ni género" era una jodida mentira de mierda. Lydan lo sabía bien porque no existía persona más homofóbica que Fazbear, no existía.

La cuarta era la diferencia de edad. Él apenas tenía diesiciete años de edad y aunque estaba consciente que el cuerpo de Freddy aparentaba apenas los veinticinco, su mente daba para más de treinta. Además de homosexualidad y necrofilia, también era casi pedofilia.

La quinta era la más importante. Fazbear no poseía sentimientos, ¡básicamente era un montón de chatarra moldeado en una bonita figura! Y ahí estaba él, amando a ese castaño, viéndolo acercarse insistentemente a La Oficina del establecimiento; lugar donde él, Lydan Murtons, efectuaba su trabajo como guardia nocturno.

Una jodida mierda, se dijo.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y tenía el 41% de energía. Lo malo de suplantar a ese tal Mike Schmitd y volverse guardia permanente por haber sobrevivido fácilmente a las siete noches sin ser despedido -curiosamente los animatrónicos no se movieron durante toda la jodida semana-, era que el trabajo era cansado y agotador. Le dolía la cabeza y ganas no le faltaban para darse un tiro.

—Mierda~.—Canturreó Murtons, con un tono agudo y bastante desafinado.—Estoy jodido. Jodidamente jodido.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

En Show Stage. Donde tres animatrónicos "descansaban" de su dulce trabajo, un chico alto castaño oscuro y de orbes color azul cielo se encontraba pensativo. Se acomodó su moño negro que hacía juego con su traje café y el sombrero de tonalidad azabache que portaba orgulloso en la cabeza, desviando sus pensamientos hacia el guardia nocturno. Y se ruborizó levemente.

Le echó una mirada a sus dos compañeros que le acompañaban en ese escenario.

Bonnie. El pelimorado de orbes rojizo marrón y traje púrpura -con un curiosito moño rojo- sonreía hacia la cámara que los vigilaba y le saludó sonriendo de una manera bastante tétrica.

Chica. La hermosa rubia le cantaba al rosado cupcake que tenía en manos con su grácil y hermosa voz femenina, ensayando sus coros en las canciones de Fazbear. Ninguno poseía ya deseos de meter a los guardias endoesqueletos dentro de sus cuerpos para unirlos al ruedo -sin saber aún que mueren cuando eso pasa-.

Fazbear estaba ocupado pensando en el actual guardia nocturno. Si bien el anterior había mantenido una... relación con el pirata pelirrojo -no era un idiota. Sabía que los sonidos que salían de la oficina eran producto de sexo. Aún se preguntaba la razón de haberles fabricado... eso.- que ocupaba la Cueva Pirata le preocupaba un poco que el de orbes ámbar -Foxy en este caso- ya hubiese olvidado su atracción por el guardia anterior -Mike en este caso, también- y fuera tras Lydan.

Señoras y señores, no leyeron mal. No, tampoco consumieron drogas y mucho menos vuelan con los poderes mundialmente mundiales del mundo mundial. No. No están locos, pero era irónico que un homofóbico se hubiese enamorado de alguien de su mismo sexo.

Irónico.

—Tra la, lá...

Chica le desconcentraba con su canto de pato Donald, así que decidió irse de Show Stage. Soltó una risa tétrica que se escuchó por toda la pizzería -sí, la que salía en la primera entrega de FNAF- para avisarle al guardia inconscientemente que se iría de aquella habitación y a pasos veloces se dirigió a los Baños.

No se esperó ver al guardia nocturno salir de un cubículo del baño de hombres justo cuando él había entrado.

Silencio incómodo.

Lydan jamás se había sentido tan intimidado por la estatura -el animatrónico le sacaba más de una cabeza-.

—Eh... ¿hola?

Freddy entrecerró los ojos ante el estúpido intento de Murtons por aligerar la tensión, pero le agradeció el intentarlo. Se "aclaró" la garganta -hacer un sonido con su voz artificial como si lo hiciera contaba, ¿no?- para decir algo.

—H-Hola.

—¡Puta madre, hablas!—Chilló el joven Murtons con un grito muy femenino para después encogerse de hombros y abrazarse a sí mismo.—¡No me comas! No tengo buen sabor, ¡ni me metas uno de esos asquerosos esqueletos de metal! Soy muy raros y me dan kañangas ñangas repulsivas.

Freddy suspiró con cansancio. Ahora se cuestionaba más sobre sus sentimientos por Murtons.—Se llaman endoesqueletos. Y no voy a comerte. No como porquerías.

—Vaya, ¡gracias!—Y ahí fue cuando cayó en cuenta de las palabras del gran oso.—¿Porque...? ¿Porquería yo?

—Sí. Eres una porquería.

Minutos después, se hallaban besándose apasionadamente en los baños. No sabían cómo, ni por qué, pero habían terminado así; de una fuerte dicusión -la cual omitiré por flojera- a una sesión de besuqueos apasionados. Los brazos delgados y pálidos del guardia cubiertos por el saco azul conformado por el uniforme rodeaban el cuello ligeramente moreno del gran oso y las manos cubiertas por guantes blancas por éste último se mostraban inquietas en la cintura del guardia permanente.

—Aghmn...

Las piernas de Murtons colapsaron, haciendo que casi callera estripitosamente en el suelo. Casi, porque el amarre débil de la cintura que Fazbear mantenía se había tornado firme y con una agilidad y fuerza que el gran oso dudaba de si mismo poseer, levantó al castaño claro de ojos chocolate del suelo -manteniendo el agarre y beso- para pegarlo a su pecho y a su altura. Y casi gimió -casi- cuando las piernas débiles del menor se enrollaron a su cadera, tercas a dejarlo ir.

—Ngh...

Lydan en un momento a otro se vio a sí misno encerrado en uno de esos pequeños cubículos de los baños, acorralado entre la pared y el pecho del castaño oscuro. No supo la razón con exactitud, si estaba drogado o ebrio -él no tomaba ni bebía-; porque algo dentro de sí le incitó a usar una de sus manos que se mantenían en el cuello para tomar del moño negro de Fazbear y con un ligero jalón deshacer el nudo de aquél grueso listón. Estaba tan ocupado ocultando su cara en la larga curvatura del cuello del animatrónico humanoide que no vio la sonrisa feliz de Fazbear, ni su ligero sonrojo. No, nada de eso.

—Este juego se puede jugar de dos.

Imitó al guardia. Usando una de sus manos para deshacer el nudo del extraño pañuelo verde que portaba en el cuello -en vez de la tediosa corbata del uniforme- mientras la otra hacía un gran esfuerzo sosteniendo el peso de Murtons. El más bajo ahogó un sollozo y un gemido, llevando las palmas manos a la nuca del robot humanoide para deleitarse con la rebelde cabellera del ojiazul.

La situación era exageradamente extraña, pero Lydan no le molestaba, y tampoco a Fazbear.

No se hablaban o veían demaciado. Es decir, Freddy y Lydan compartían realmente muchas miradas, quizás demaciadas pero las palabras realmente eran nulas. Si bien Fazbear le cantaba disimuladamente en los Shows al guardia -que iba a la pizzería en la tarde sólo para verlo- no habían admitido nada. Y eso, en el fondo, les preocupaba a ambos.

La chaqueta corta marrón de Fazbear fue arrancado casi a tirones -con ligero cuidado de no maltratar la prenda y romperla- y unos cuantos botones negros de la camisa manga larga color crema oscuro volaron cuando Lydan gimoteó, tratando de quitársela.

Bien, algo que el castaño claro estaba por admitir era que los fabricantes eran unos jodidos locos. El físico de Fazbear estaba para morirse. Los músculos del abdomen estaban bien marcados; no mucho para parecer un jodido cabrón consumidor de esteroides pero sí se notaban lo suficiente para hacerle ver como un jodido dios griego. Sus brazos ahora descubiertos ni gordos ni delgados; fuertes y protectores. Todo él estaba para morirse y Murtons se sintió tan poca cosa que deseó morirse en ese instante.

—Ngh...—Ahogó otro sollozo cuando una de las manos de Fazbear -específicamente la que mantenía el agarre en la cintura- se adentró por el saco azul del uniforme y la camisa manga larga blanca. Si bien estaba cubiertas por guantes blancos, el contacto se sentía frío y unos escalofríos le recorrían fe manera deliciosa y enferma la espina dorsal.

—No, no, no~.—Canturreó juguetón el oso, ampliando su maliciosa sonrisa que no había sido descubierta. Su mano atrapó la tela del saco azul y lo jaló hacia arriba, intentando sacarlo casi con desesperación.—Freddy quiere jugar también.

—E-Estás enfermo... ¡Aghaghnm...!

Gimió con ganas al sentir unos pequeños colmillos morderle el cuello y una cálida lengua pasearse deliciosamente por aquél pedazo de carne, marcando insistentemente su propiedad. El menor usó una de sus manos para taparse la bosa, no quería dejar salir esos sonidos vergonzosos.

—No te quedes callado, L-Lydan.—Hubo una apequeña traba al mencionar su nombre, quizás por la extrañeza de éste. —Déjame oírte. Me gusta.

—Ngh... nos van a oír, Fredd... Freddy...

Mordiónde nuevo el pequeño cuello del chico, logrando un sollozo de placer y un gemido hondo. Suspiró, sintiendo las piernas enroscadas en su cuerpo temblar de manera casi anti-natural. Estaba seguro que el joven Murtons no se sentiría bien si se quedaban ahí, lo sabía.

—¿Ir a The Office te parece bien? —Le preguntó Fazbear con preocupación en su voz.—Puedes cerrar las puertas.

Lydan parpadeó con sorpresa no una ni dos, sino tres veces. Sintió el peso de la cabeza de Fazbear acomodarse en el espacio entre el cuello y su hombro y la lengua llena de un extraño líquido negro lamer aquella piel expuesta.

Quedarse ahí lo valía.

Por primera vez en su vida, fue sincero con sus palabras.

—Si quieres quedarte, nos quedaremos, Fred.—Sintió su rostro sonrojarse con fuerza, ignorante ante la mirada incrédula y llena de sorpresa que Fazbear expresaba. Tampoco vio el rubor carmín floreciendo en su rostro. Continuó, sintiendo casi que le faltaba el aire.—Te quiero lo suficiente como para hacer lo que se te plazca.

En pocos segundos sintió el agarre de su cintura desaparecer, su trasero sentarse en la limpia tapa del toilet, su saco ser arrancada de la vestimenta restante y ser destrozado en pocos segundos por las manos de Fazbear. Manos que fueron reelevadas de usar sus guantes, mostrando unas manos mecánicas grises. Sintió también un escalofrío al ver la sonrisa seductora de Freddy que contrastaba su rubor.

Adorable, fue lo que pensó el guardia.

—Lo que me plazca, ¿huh?—Lydan se atragantó con su propia saliva, ¿era él o la voz artificial del castaño estaba ronca de deseo? Ugh, no lo sabía y aquello le daba en lo más profundo.

La camisa blanca del jovencito fue arrancada con brutalidad. La lujuria había hecho que Fazbear le arrancara literalmente la camisa del cuerpo delgado y pálido del chico.

—Ugh...

Se cubrió con sus manos su delgado torso. Era poca cosa comparado con Fazbear pero aún así, el mayor se relamió con deseo. Las manos mecánicas sostuvieron las delgadas y pequeñas muñecas de Murtons y coordinandose perfectamente apartó aquellas que le inpedían la vista. El rubor del menor era realmente enorme, como si su cara fuera un jodido tomate.

—Oh no, Freddy.—Sollozó el castaño claro cuando vio al cantante ponerse de rodillas -porque Lydan estaba sentado en el toilet y Freddy de pie, enfrente de él- e inclinó su cabeza hacia la pálida piel.—No te atrevas. No te... ¡Ah...!

Si, se había atrevido.

La larga lengua del gran oso se divertía lamiendo todo el torso de Lydan, quien no podía evitar sus sollozos y gemidos al no poder cubrirse con algo. Gimió con ganas cuando aquella invasora rosada se entretuvo con un pequeño pezón, chupando, mordiendo y lamiendo como si de una paleta helada se tratara.

—Ugh... Nhnm... Agh... ¡Ah...! ¡Fre... Freddy...!

Alguien debía detenerlos o si no terminarían teniendo sexo en los baños de la pizzería. Los gemidos del castaño de orbes chocolate eran bastante altos, y a Fazbear no le importaba. Estaba seguro que más de uno ya los habrían oído, ¡pero le daba igual! Sólo quería... quería...

...Quería estar junto a él...

Sus manos mecánicas liberaron las muñecas, para apresar la cintura de Murtons y levantarlo al aire. Cambiaron posiciones, sentándose ambos. Freddy en el piso de mármol de cuadrados negros y blancos tipo ajedres; apoyando su espalda de metal en el pequeño asiento para defecar y Lydan en su regazo, de manera que ambos estuviera frente a frente. Pasando sus piernas a cada lado del castaño. Ambos sólo con pantalones y un gran rubor en los rostros -y los guantes negros del guardia-.

—Tú sabes lo que vamos a hacer ahora, ¿verdad?

Lydan asintió, seguro.—Sí

—¿Quieres hacerlo?

—... Sí.

Alguien debía detenerlos, en serio.

Golden Freddy estaba en Show Stage, junto a los otros tres restantes cuando lo oyó.

—¡Ah, Fredd... Freddy!

No, demaciado tarde. Definitivamente ambos ya eran uno.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Este One-Shot surgió mientras tenía escribía el final de Dolor de Metal, ¡sobrepasé las jodidas 2, 500 palabras y apenas voy a la mitad, joder! Y bueno, siempre quise escribir un Lemon. Siempre, ¡y más mientras fuera yaoi! Bueno, como en "Alma de Metal" Lynda y Freddy ya no harán cosas explícitas -porque me prometí a mi misma no hacerlo- tuve ganas de hacer algo de esos dos pero... nah. Y bueno, Lydan fue al que le tocó los platos sucios. Ah, quizás y haga un Fic Foxy x Mike, ¡BlasticHeart me dejó loca con su Fanart de la pareja!

ATTE:

Karoru Gengar.


End file.
